New Arrivals to the Feudal Era
by Frost-Dragon
Summary: Ranma 12 Inu-Yasha crossover. Ranma and Akane have a fight and Akane goes to stay with a friend...Kagome. Enough said. Work of T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dun own these characters... It would kick butt if I did, though o.o;; I DO own some of this story, though! It's another project that Hallie's doin' some on, too, so the rest is her's!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ranma, you pervert!" Akane Tendo screamed at her fiancé. She had found him right outside her room, stuffing panties into a bag. "Having grandfather Happosai around, stealing underwear is enough! But now you start? How could you!?"  
  
Saotome didn't know what to do, so he yelled back. "I ain't no pervert, so don't compare me to that letch! Second, it's that freak you should be mad at! I didn't do nothin'!"  
  
"Oh really?" The tomboy didn't believe it for a second. "Than how do you explain that?" She pointed to the bag in Ranma's hands.  
  
"It wasn't me, stupid! The freaky old goat ran into me and took off when he heard you coming."  
  
"I've had it with both of you perverts!" With a loud 'Bang,' Akane malleted Ranma to the floor. After the assault, she left Ranma on the floor, twitching.  
  
"Why me?" was all the martial artist could get out before he  
fell unconscious.  
  
"Dad! I've had it!" Akane could be heard from all the way down the  
street, yelling at her crying father. "I need to get out of here!"  
  
"Oh, Akane! How can you say such things?" Soun Tendo asked his youngest daughter between sobs. "Please, you can't leave..."  
  
"I can't be around them anymore! I don't want to see or hear either one! Not here, and not at school!" "But why must you leave? They can both-"  
  
Sensing that Tendo was going to throw him and his son out, Genma Saotome rushed in and whispered into his friend's ear. "Tendo! You know What they say, 'the heart yearns for that which it cannot have.' Maybe if you let her stay at a friend's house for a couple days, she'll miss Ranma, and when she gets back, our schools will be one!"  
  
Soun quit crying and though for a moment. It made sense. "Yes, Saotome, you're right! I'll take care of it right away!" With that, Soun ran out of the room to talk to an old friend, leaving his daughter and Genma behind.  
  
Later that night, Akane lay on her bed, crying. "That jerk! I-I start to trust him, and he does something so perverted!" she tried to stop crying by doing something that had always worked before. She turned her hurt into anger. The tomboy got up and wiped her face. "It's not like I care. I mean, I didn't choose to be with him! It was all dad and Mr. Saotome!" Akane headed for her door. She just wanted to get out for a little bit. Akane opened the door and came face to face with her fiancé.  
  
"I...err..." Ranma started but Akane cut him off.  
  
"What do you want!? Waiting for me to leave so you can steal more of my underwear! You make me sick, Ranma!"  
  
The pig-tailed martial artist began to get mad. "Who'd wanna steal an ugly tomboy's panties!?" he countered.  
  
"Who you calling a tomboy?" Akane shot back.  
  
"You, stupid!"  
  
"I have had it with you, Ranma! Ranma no baka!" With a cry of anger, Akane embedded Ranma into the floor with her mallet. Leaving her fiancé there, the tomboy went down toward the training hall. She was almost there when he was stopped by her older sister, Nabiki.  
  
"Hey, sis," the middle sister said. "Daddy and Mr. Saotome are waiting for you and Ranma in there."  
  
"What do they want," Akane said, a little more than ticked.  
  
"Didn't Ranma tell you? Daddy called a friend of his, and you're going to live with them." Leaving her little sister to think about that, Nabiki headed out to eat.  
  
"Nabiki!" Akane called with a growl in her voice. "Honestly!"  
  
Inside the dojo, Soun and Genma sat, waiting for the not so happy couple. Soun, still looking nervous, was asking his old friend if what he was doing was really a good choice.  
  
"Relax, Tendo," Genma responded. "Let Akane go for a few days, and those two are going to tie the knot faster than you can say 'Anything-goes'."  
  
"But what if you and Ranma leave for a wh-"  
  
Thinking fast, Saotome cut him off. " Wait a minute, Tendo. You said the girls were childhood friends, right? And how long has it been since they've seen each other? I bet they have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"I guess you have a point, Saotome," Soun admitted.  
  
Genma was safe. For now...  
  
"Dad?" Akane entered the training hall. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes. Sit down..." Tendo looked around, then added, "Where's Ranma?"  
  
Akane told her father about the incident in the hallway, and Soun's eyes flashed.  
  
"He...WHAT!?"  
  
"Easy now, Tendo...Remember what you were going to tell her?" Genma tried to change the subject.  
  
"Right. Akane, I'm going to send you to stay with the Higurashis for a few days. Do you remember them?"  
  
"Higurashi...? Kagome! I haven't seen her in years!" Akane thought to herself that it had actually been about eight years since she had seen her friend. The two families moved away from each other, and the girls weren't able to keep in contact. The tomboy's face was glowing with happiness. "When can I go!?"  
  
"You start school the day after tomorrow. Everything's already taken care of. You can leave tonight, or stay and leave in the morning. It's up to you." Tendo wanted his little girl to stay, but she chose the earlier time.  
  
Akane breathed a sigh of relief. "Good! I can't stay another day in the same house as them!" It was settled. Later that night, Akane would be staying with Kagome Higurashi. 


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
  
"But I'm coming back in a couple of days, Inu-Yasha," Kagome Higurashi pleaded. "My mom's probably worried about me. It's almost been two weeks since I came home."  
  
The hanyou scowled." So that's why we've actually gotten somewhere," He said sarcastically.  
  
She sighed. "We need food, anyways, and if you promise to be good, I'll bring you back some ramen."  
  
"Kagome! Bring some of those chipped potatoes! Oh, and the sweet brown bars!" Shippo had overheard them both.  
  
The miko made a mental note. "Okay, Chips and chocolate. I got it, Shippo!"  
  
"Are you listening to me, wench!? You're not going!" Inu-Yasha was blocking her way.  
  
"Sit." The magical word once again saved the day. Inu-Yasha was thrown forcefully into the ground on his face and Kagome walked over him easily. "I'll see you in a couple days! Buhbye!" With that, Kagome leapt into the well and came out in her own time.  
  
The first thing Kagome wanted to do was take a bath. "Mama, Grandpa, Sota I'm home!"  
  
"Kagome dear? Oh, wonderful. I've missed you so much, Honey." Her mother embraced Kagome happily. She then stepped back. "I have to say, you picked the perfect time to come home," she said.  
  
"Mama, what do you mean?"  
  
Her mother smiled. "An old family friend called. Soun Tendo. Do you remember his three daughters, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane? The youngest, Akane, is going to be staying with us for a while. She's about your age."  
  
"I remember playing with the Tendos. A few times, but I haven't seen them in over eight years!" Kagome said thoughtfully. "And Akane Is coming? I think she was the one I Played with the most. She and I were always climbing trees, and she did teach me how to slap boys..."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sweat dropped. "A nice trick..."  
  
"It could be just like old times," Kagome said with a smile. But how am I going to spend any time with Akane if I'm in the Feudal Era?"  
  
Her mother ruffled Kagome's hair. "You'll figure it out, Dear. Maybe it'll mean that you must ask your friends if you can stay home for longer periods, it is hurting your schoolwork to be gone so long, after all." She began humming as she left the room, preparing to make dinner.  
  
'I have to tell Inu-Yasha that I won't be able to stay with him as long,' Kagome thought. 'Why do I have the feeling that it's going to be easier said than done?' She sighed then went to her room, and lay down on her bed. "I guess I'll tell him tomorrow..."  
  
Sango and Kirara had been sitting near the well when Kagome came through. "Kagome! Welcome back!"  
  
"Sango! Have you seen Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked at once.  
  
"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
She shook her head. "No. Not really. I was going to tell him that I have to spend more time at home."  
  
Oh? I think I saw him picking on Shippo near the woods. Boy, I'd hate to be Inu-Yasha right now," Sango added, looking at Kagome's dark expression. 'Sits' were going to be flying left and right in the next few minutes.  
  
And of course, Sango was right. "SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT!"  
  
"Ow!" Inu-Yasha yelped as he crashed into the ground. "Damn you, wench! What the hell are you doing that for?!"  
  
"Quit picking on Shippo," was her answer.  
  
The little fox-demon squealed in delight as he leapt into Kagome's arms. "You saved me, Kagome!"  
  
She held the little demon close. "Shippo, I also have some soda, potato chips, and candy for you," she said.  
  
"Really?" he asked, cheering up even more.  
  
Taking out some of the treats for Shippo with one arm, and holding him in the other, Kagome stopped and glared down at Inu-Yasha. "What was the big idea? Picking on Shippo like that?"  
  
He grumbled. "Little brat deserved it."  
  
To his surprise, she dropped the issue. She actually smiled at him. "I brought some ramen, Inu-Yasha," she said sweetly. "Would you like me to make some for you tonight?"  
  
'Why is she acting so sweet and nice all of a sudden?' Inu-Yasha wondered, scratching his head.  
  
"Oh," Kagome said. "and I'm sorry for saying the 'S' word so many times. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"What's with this all of a sudden?" He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
Kagome smiled nervously at him. "I just...want to be friends. Call a truce. You know? I don't like fighting with you all the time, Inu-Yasha." She took his hand, blushing as she helped him off the ground. "Can we do that?"  
  
The hanyou blushed as well. "H-hey, don't worry about it. He stood, facing her. "Kagome..."  
  
"Awww...How cute," Shippo said rather loudly.  
  
"You little runt!" The moment was over, with Shippo being chased by an enraged Inu-Yasha. "Get back here!"  
  
This time, Kagome didn't lift a finger to help Shippo. She was annoyed that Shippo had ruined the moment. 'Oh well, now that things are better between us, I'll tell Inu-Yasha tonight.' She left the scene and took some water from the clear river. She brought it back in a wooden pail and poured it into a kettle. She started a campfire and placed the kettle over the flames.  
  
"Hey, Inu-Yasha and you both made up?" Sango approached with Kirara on her shoulder. "Shippo told me." She came and sat next to Kagome. "What's up?"  
  
"I can't come here as often," Kagome started. "My mom let me know that we have a daughter of an old family friend coming to stay with our family. I won't be able to go to the Feudal Era without her knowing."  
  
Her friend listened and was silent for a moment. Then, she spoke, "What would be so wrong about your family friend knowing?"  
  
"She's a normal person, Sango! Nothing this strange has ever happened to her,' Kagome exclaimed. "She wouldn't understand about what's happened. People of my time just can't know about this, Sango."  
  
The demon slayer nodded. "It could cause a riot, I guess."  
  
"I think it's not going to be very long. A week, maybe,; Kagome paused. "Or maybe longer. But how should I tell Inu-Yasha? Honestly! I've been turning cartwheels trying not to fight with him!"  
  
"So that's it!" Sango grinned. "You're just trying to soften him up, hoping that he'll let you go peacefully, aren't you?"  
  
The miko looked up at Sango hopefully. "Think it'll work?"  
  
"Nope, sorry." Sango said. "As much as I'd hope it would."  
  
Sighing, Kagome shrugged. "Well, either way, Inu-Yasha is going to have to accept the fact that I'm going to have to put boundaries coming here that are tighter than before."  
  
"You're right,' Sango agreed.  
  
"What seems to be the matter, ladies?" Miroku sat down next to both Kagome and Sango, putting his arms around them, hands firmly secure on...  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome said. "Would you mind not touching me there?"  
  
"Miroku no hentai! Hands off!" Sango snapped, removing his hand from her rear end.  
  
He bowed politely. "My apologies, ladies."  
  
Kagome crossed her arms. 'Sure you're sorry," she muttered under her breath. She took the small package of broth powder and cut it open with a utility knife, dumping the contents into the hot water.  
  
"Something smells great!" Inu-Yasha's voice startled Kagome, and she burned her thumb on the edge of the kettle. "Kagome, you klutz! Let me see," he said, taking her injured hand into his own and examined her thumb. "It looks all right..."  
  
"H-here," Kagome said, pulling away. "I have to put the noodles in there, and then it's done!" She lifted the lid and put the dried noodles into the kettle. She waited for a few minutes and took a wooden bowl that she had brought with. She poured the ramen into the bowl and handed it to Inu- Yasha. "I hope you like it," she said cheerfully.  
  
He had it eaten in moments. "You may be clumsy, but you sure are good at this ramen."  
  
"Thanks," Kagome said, sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Do you have any of those sweet candies left?" Shippo asked. She handed him a jawbreaker. "Try this one, and don't bite it, whatever you do.' He smiled brightly. "'Kay!"  
  
"Shippo, Miroku, let's go take a ride on Kirara," Sango suggested. She lead them away from the other two.  
  
"Okay, Kagome," Inu-Yasha said as they left. "This is suspicious. I have the nagging feeling that you want something from me. Are you jealous because of Kikyo? Because if you are, you have no reason-"  
  
"THAT'S what you think this is about?" Kagome gaped in disbelief at him. Inu-Yasha stopped. "Kagome, it isn't about me and Kikyo?" He asked. "Then why?"  
  
"Is there any way that you'd let me go home without a fight?" Kagome asked. "Nani!?"  
  
"Please?" She pleaded. "Mama wants me home! We have a guest staying with us, and I can't be going off to the Feudal Era all the time, especially with someone hanging over my shoulder."  
  
He glared at her for a long while. Finally, he spoke. "Go, you're better off gone, Wench. You'd only by in our way. The only thing you're good for is finding shards! So go, it's not like it's gunna matter to me much!"  
  
"Sit," she whispered, her voice growing louder with every word. "Sit...Sit. Sit! SIT! SIT SIT SIT! SIT!"  
  
The hanyou could feel himself being slammed into the ground by the spell of the necklace. He didn't care, though because HIS Kagome was leaving, and what he had said to her hadn't helped. The horrible truth about it was that Inu-Yasha DID care. He sighed and stared down at his bowl. IF Inu-Yasha didn't work up the courage to apologize to Kagome, she probably wouldn't ever come back. She had every reason not to: that guest, school, her mother, and now the fact that Inu-Yasha had been a complete jerk. While he was looking at his bowl, he realized that Kagome had forgotten her bag. He figured he'd wait for her to come back and get it, then apologize. She WOULD come back, right?  
  
"I still can't believe that jerk!" Kagome fumed. She burst in through the door.  
  
"Kagome! Is that you?" her mother called out.  
  
"Yeah, Mama," Kagome answered.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi waited a moment and then called to Kagome again. "Could you come out here, please?"  
  
"Mama?" Kagome stopped when she saw the girl standing there. It had to be Akane.  
  
"Kagome, this is Akane Tendo. Akane, this is Kagome," she introduced them.  
  
Akane smiled and offered her hand. "Hello. I hope you don't mind I'm staying with you."  
  
"I don't mind at all, Kagome said, smiling as she shook hands. 


End file.
